1. Field
The following description relates to a stereo camera-based autonomous driving method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Autonomous driving may include driving performed by a vehicle without manipulation of the vehicle by a user, e.g., the driver of the vehicle, and/or providing alternate conveniences to the user while driving. Recognition of the three-dimensional (3D) environment surrounding a vehicle may be desired for the autonomous driving. For example, a stereo camera, an infrared light camera, a proximity sensor, an ultrasonic sensor, radar, and/or lidar may be used for the recognition of the surrounding 3D environment of the vehicle.